


Il Sobaman? Il Sobaman

by zenzeromante



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21661966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenzeromante/pseuds/zenzeromante
Summary: Yamato scopre qualcosa che non doveva scoprire e Mitsuki trova il modo di zittirlo.Dal testo: “Mitsuki sospirò.Yamato rise, accomodandosi al suo fianco. «Cos’è, Mitsu, non abbiamo più l’età per giocare con i giovani?»«Parla per te, onii-san.»”
Relationships: Implied Nikaidou Yamato/Yaotome Gaku, Izumi Mitsuki/Ousaka Sougo
Kudos: 1
Collections: COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans





	Il Sobaman? Il Sobaman

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia è stata scritta a Febbraio per il COW-T, ma ho avuto modo di sistemarla solo questa settimana. Ad ogni modo, spero che vi piaccia!

Mitsuki si lasciò crollare sotto l’ombrellone, sulla distesa di sabbia irregolare, con il corpo sudato, i muscoli pesanti. La stanchezza cominciava a farsi sentire. Non che fosse strano; quella mattina la sveglia aveva suonato all’alba e aveva annunciato loro un lungo viaggio in autobus. Era poi seguita un’ancor più lunga registrazione – un nuovo segmento per un programma TV – che non sarebbe stata _così_ pesante, se solo i più giovani, intendesi: Nagi e Tamaki, non l’avessero fatto scorrazzare qua e là come loro solito.

Anche ora, a lavoro finito, mentre Mitsuki cercava di riprendere fiato all’ombra, Nagi e Tamaki erano riusciti a conquistarsi l’attenzione di Riku e lo sfinimento di Iori, e li avevano trascinati in mare, tra le collinette insabbiate, per giocare con le onde. E per quanto potesse urlare loro di fare attenzione – a Riku in particolare – non sembrava che le sue parole avessero poi tanto effetto.

Mitsuki sospirò.

Yamato rise, accomodandosi al suo fianco. «Cos’è, Mitsu, non abbiamo più l’età per giocare con i giovani?»

«Parla per te, onii-san.»

«L’anno prossimo capirai le pene dei vecchi come me.»

Mitsuki aprì la bocca per rispondere. Poi, sfinito, scosse la testa. «Guarda che hai appena ventidue anni.»

«Appunto.»

Mitsuki gli lanciò un’occhiataccia. Mentre parlavano, Yamato si era accomodato su uno degli asciugamani sistemati per loro dallo staff. Ora riposava sdraiato, proprio come un vecchio, con la giacca aperta sul petto, un braccio piegato sotto la testa, e l’altra mano occupata a sostenere un libro tirato fuori da chissà dove.

«Non penso arriverò mai ai tuoi livelli» disse Mitsuki, esasperato.

«Sì, sì» rispose Yamato, la voce cantilenante come una presa in giro. «Dicono tutti così.»

Mitsuki sollevò gli occhi al cielo.

Yamato rise di nuovo, poi sbadigliò. «Svegliami quando è ora di andare» disse, e si poggiò il libro sul viso per coprirsi gli occhi dal sole.

 _Ottimo uso_ , pensò Mitsuki, trattenendo a stento una risata.

Sougo arrivò qualche minuto dopo, le braccia strette attorno a una decina di bottiglie colorate. Mitsuki si alzò rapido per aiutarlo a poggiarle sotto l’ombrellone.

«Ce le ha offerte lo staff» disse Sougo a mo’ di spiegazione.

Mitsuki annuì distratto. La sua attenzione si era già spostata dalle bottiglie ed era tornata a fissarsi su Sougo.

Si era seduto al suo fianco, con le sue movenze delicate e rigide al tempo stesso, e si era stretto le braccia attorno al corpo, come se volesse riscaldarsi, come se avesse freddo. Eppure il suo viso era gonfio sulle guance e attorno agli occhi, e una sfumatura rossastra, così evidente contro la sua pelle chiara, si intravedeva da sotto il trucco sbavato dal sudore.

Quando si accorse di essere fissato tanto intensamente, il suo rossore si fece ancora più vivido.

«Non hai caldo con la felpa?» domandò Mitsuki.

Sougo scosse il capo più forte del necessario. «N-No, davvero.»

«Non c’è bisogno di mentire» lo riprese Mitsuki, allungandosi verso di lui. Gli sfiorò una guancia con il dorso della mano e quando la sentì calda, bollente, si affrettò a raccogliere una bottiglietta d’acqua fresca e a poggiargliela contro il viso. «Se stai male possiamo tornare in hotel.»

«No, no» disse Sougo, portando le mani all’avanti. «I ragazzi si stanno divertendo.»

Mitsuki lanciò un’occhiata ai più piccoli. Due – Riku e Tamaki – si stavano inseguendo tra le onde basse del mare; Iori, invece, era sulla spiaggia e Nagi, dietro di lui, era intento a fargli il solletico per farlo cadere in acqua.

Mitsuki ridacchiò appena. Poi scosse il capo e tornò a guardare Sougo.

«Non è un problema, posso tornare io con te» gli disse. «Tanto qui c’è Yamato-san—» Mitsuki voltò lo sguardo verso Yamato e subito si corresse. «Oppure avvisiamo Iori. Sì,» annuì brevemente «meglio avvisare Iori.»

Sougo gli mostrò un sorriso timido, uno di quelli combattuti che tirava fuori non appena veniva detto qualcosa di divertente, e di cui si pentiva nell’attimo successivo, per paura che la sua risata potesse offendere qualche presente. In quel caso, Yamato, a cui Sougo lanciò un’occhiata curiosa.

«Sta dormendo?» chiese sussurrando.

Mitsuki si strinse nelle spalle. «Così pare.»

Allora Sougo, in silenzio, si spostò e si sedette più vicino a Mitsuki. «È meglio non disturbarlo» mormorò. Parlò così piano che Mitsuki fu costretto a sporgersi verso di lui, e quando se ne accorse e sollevò il capo, i loro visi erano così vicini da lasciarlo un attimo senza fiato.

Si fece appena più indietro.

Solo allora, vicino ma non troppo, Mitsuki studiò Sougo attentamente e si ritrovò a corrucciare le sopracciglia. Il viso di Sougo era _davvero_ rosso, così rosso da farlo preoccupare, e la sua fronte e le sue tempie erano così sudate che i suoi capelli, di solito lisci e soffici, riposavano arricciati e umidi contro la sua pelle.

«Sei sicuro di non avere caldo?» chiese Mitsuki, allarmato. «Forse è meglio se ti togli la felpa.»

Sougo strinse le dita attorno alla bottiglietta, quella che Mitsuki gli aveva offerto pochi attimi prima, e scosse debole il capo. «Davvero, Mitsuki-san, non preoccuparti. Sono solo un po’ sensibile al sole.»

«Oh» mormorò Mitsuki. «Ti sei bruciato, per caso?»

Sougo soffocò un piccolo verso. Un _sì, ma non ci pensare, non è niente di grave_ , un _non voglio farti preoccupare_.

«Fammi vedere, su» disse Mitsuki invece.

E mentre Sougo dibatteva su cosa fare, torcendo sotto le mani l’innocente bottiglietta e mormorando un breve «Davvero, non ce n’è bisogno…», dal loro fianco sorse un lento lamento.

«Ohi,» disse Yamato, con la sua solita mancanza di tatto «andate altrove se dovete flirtare.»

In un’altra situazione, in presenza di altre persone, Mitsuki si sarebbe limitato a riderci sopra. Ma lì presente c’era Sougo; Sougo, che scattò indietro come se si fosse scottato, e si affrettò ad alzarsi in piedi, borbottando un balbettante: «Va—Vado a controllare i ragazzi».

Mitsuki si schiaffò una mano in faccia.

Yamato, al suo fianco, lasciò cadere il libro sul telo e si sollevò su un gomito.

«Wow» disse, per poi emettere un basso fischio. «Non pensavo che steste _davvero_ flirtando.»

Mitsuki sospirò stancamente.

Yamato si sistemò gli occhiali sul naso. «Da quanto?» chiese solo.

«Un paio di settimane.»

«Oh.»

«Già» mormorò Mitsuki, annuendo appena.

Era scontato che prima o poi qualcuno li avrebbe scoperti – la vita nel dormitorio era difficile, dopotutto – ma pensare che Sougo si fosse fatto stanare così rapidamente, e per puro imbarazzo, era quasi comico.

 _Quasi_ , perché tranquillizzare Sougo, quella sera, sarebbe stato difficile, soprattutto con Yamato che sogghignava con sadismo maniacale, già intento a pianificare il modo migliore per stuzzicarlo.

Mitsuki dovette trattenere un nuovo sospiro. Invece disse: «Beh, ora siamo pari».

Yamato sollevò rapido la testa. «Cosa?»

«Un certo uccellino è venuto a chiedermi consiglio…»

«Oh, _no_ » gemette Yamato, chiudendo gli occhi. Il suo imbarazzo era dolorosamente palpabile. «Non dirmelo.»

«Te lo dico, invece. È venuto persino di nascosto.»

Yamato lo guardò sconvolto. «Il Sobaman?»

«Il Sobaman» confermò Mitsuki, il tono grave.

Il verso che sfuggì a Yamato subito dopo fu la migliore vittoria che Mitsuki potesse guadagnarsi.


End file.
